El Ajedresista
by ImagineMadness
Summary: Las fichas ahora están dispuestas. Es hora de empezar a realizar movimientos. Máscaras ocultan la verdad, hilos invisibles que juegan con el destino. Reinas, alfiles, reyes y peones. Que empiecen los verdaderos te Fanfiction pertenece al Reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del Foro "El Diente de León".


Este Fanfiction pertenece al Reto **"Pidiendo Teselas"** del **Foro "El Diente de León"**. Propuesto por **Eleanar28**.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, pertenece a Suzanne Collins, no a mí. Si así fuera, Snow fuera mi Avox y Finnick y Prim nunca hubieran muerto.

Summary: Las fichas ahora están dispuestas. Es hora de empezar a realizar movimientos. Máscaras ocultan la verdad, hilos invisibles que juegan con el destino. Reinas, alfiles, reyes y peones. Que empiecen los verdaderos Juegos.

* * *

><p><strong>EL AJEDRESISTA<strong>

Plutarch POV

**I**

-Está empezando- La voz tranquila y las palabras arrastradas de la mujer a mi izquierda resuenan en la habitación. Frente a mí, una enorme pantalla proyectiva lanza la imagen de miles de habitantes del Distrito Once saludando a Katniss Everdeen con los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda.

Hace unos pocos días, arribe aquí, el inexistente Distrito 13, una ciudad fantasma, gobernada por la calculadora visión de Alma Coin. Llevan más de setenta y cinco años esperando esto.

Iniciar una revolución.

Una revolución que lleva años fraguándose. Dentro de las minas de los distritos orientales, por debajo del clamor del mar, acallado por las estruendosas maquinas textiles, de boca a oído por sobre las escandalosas máquinas de ensamblaje automotriz.

Y hoy por fin, alguien nos ha regalado la chispa, la motivación que el pueblo necesitaba.

Así que, aquí estoy, trescientos metros bajo tierra, respirando el agrio oxigeno que ha pasado infinitas veces por las ventilas. Trazando planes, estrategias. Disponiendo las fichas en el tablero.

Y ahí esta ella, la chica que desafío al Capitolio. Aquella chica que se convirtió en el símbolo de esperanza para muchos sin saberlo. Regalándonos las fuerza para luchar.

El nerviosismo en los distritos es latente. Pero necesitan más. La chispa no basta. Necesitan una llama. Algo más que un puñado de bayas.

Haymitch ha hecho un excelente trabajo escogiéndola desde el principio de los Juegos. Como estratega, su intuición es infalible.

Una chica que jugaba bajo sus propias reglas, una chica que nunca se dejó, alguien que mostro piedad en un ambiente tan hostil. Una chica que prefería morir antes de dejar al amor de su vida.

A todos les sorprendió sus reacciones en la Arena, las rastrevíspulas, la explosión en la Cornucopia. Y las bayas, las benditas bayas.

Los días se suceden a una velocidad de vértigo, y la pareja continua con su viaje.

La euforia en los distritos aumenta cada vez más, especialmente en lugares como el Tres y el Ocho, incluso el Siete, donde puedes ver a millas de distancia brillar la furia y la esperanza en su máximo esplendor.

No hemos podido entablar alguna conexión con aquellos distritos dada la intervención del Capitolio en las líneas telefónicas, pero sabemos que La Chica en Llamas ha fallado terriblemente en su tarea de apaciguar a los distritos.

Y eso nos conviene, si la llama sigue viva, la revolución también.

El anuncio de su compromiso no nos toma por sorpresa. Su último intento desesperado de convencer al pueblo de su desquiciado amor por el chico.

Por desgracia, la reacción de los distritos no era la que el gobierno esperaba.

-Admito que para no saber nada de lo que sucede, lo está haciendo estupendamente bien. No está entregando en bandeja de plata la imagen que necesitamos. La adolescente que se ve obligada a ser el centro de atención de todo el país.

-No necesitamos una mártir

-No es una mártir Señora Presidenta, ¿No lo ve? Está logrando la empatía del pueblo. Que los distritos se identifiquen con ella como una pieza más del gobierno de Snow. El Distrito Ocho ha tomado los edificios públicos esta noche.

**II**

La estancia es amplia, dorada e impecablemente limpia. El olor de rosas esta por todo el lugar.

Hay rosas blancas por todo los lados. En el escritorio, a ambos lados de las puertas y las ventanas, junto al sillón de cuero café, bajo la placa de oro con el sello del Capitolio.

El olor es asfixiante. Estoy a dos segundos de dirigirme al lavabo y devolver mi sustancioso desayuno cuando la puerta se abre y se cierra detrás de mí.

Siento su hediondo aliento antes de escuchar sus palabras.

-Un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí, Señor Heavensbee, ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita? -Rodea el imponente escritorio de madera de caoba y toma asiento en el enorme sillón de piel.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y decido ir al grano:

-Me he enterado de la repentina… _dimisión _del Señor Crane…

-Oh, una perdida lamentable dice con fingido dolor

-Muy lamentable, era un genio. Pero estoy aquí, porque quiero ser su sucesor.

-¿Su sucesor?

-Así es, como segundo al mando, se todos los planes que tenía para esta nueva edición, el diseño fue completado el año pasado y la construcción está a cuatro meses de ser terminada.

-Una petición muy elaborada, Plutarch, ¿Está usted seguro? Es mucha responsabilidad, es la 75 edición, lo que significa Quarter Quell ¿Podrá superar nuestras expectativas?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se escurre por mis labios. Eso es lo que más deseo.

-Quedará usted impresionado, Señor Presidente.

**III**

La pantalla proyectiva muestra los destrozos del Distrito Ocho, Agentes de la Paz abatiendo la muchedumbre y esta, poniendo resistencia.

-Ellos creen que esta de su lado, que luchara con ellos, pero solo quiere salvarse a sí misma. Ella les da esperanza. Mientras la esperanza exista, el miedo es inservible

-Es sencillo, convirtamosla en una de nosotros, la chica se va a casar, que todo se enfoque en ella, el vestido, el pastel, los invitados. Todo televisado.

Los ojos de Snow se despegan de las imágenes de los altercados y se posan sobre los míos.

-Sembrar miedo, latigazos, ejecuciones, cerrar los mercados negros. Retransmitirlos en directo. Se quitara un peso de encima. Ellos acabaran con ella, en el momento adecuado, cuando su imagen no sea lo que ellos quieren ver, su símbolo, su Sinsajo, desaparecerá. La chispa se habrá apagado.

-Brillante.

**IV**

El diminuto cuerpo se interpone entre el látigo y el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

-Sea lo que sea a lo que estás jugando, ella no lo está haciendo, ahora supone una amenaza.

Mis ojos se despegan de la imagen de Katniss Everdeen en la pantalla y se dirigen al rostro enfurecido del Presidente.

-Durante los Días Oscuros, los técnicos en Mutaciones e ingenieros genéticos, crearon una nueva especie animal, que utilizaron como arma contra los rebeldes. Le llamaron _charlajo. _Tenían la habilidad de recrear y memorizar conversaciones humanas completas. Los charlajos fueron lanzados sobre las bases de los distritos rebeldes en todo el país, su capacidad, supuso una gran ventaja al momento de interceptarlos. Con el tiempo, los rebeldes descubrieron los charlajos y empezaron a usarlos en nuestra contra creando conversaciones falsas e imposibilitando la intercepción. Así que se decidió cerrar los laboratorios y abandonarlos a su suerte. Pero su instinto los obligo a aparearse con los sinsontes hembras, creando una nueva especie que no estaba en los planes del Capitolio. Crearon el _Sinsajo.- _ Sus labios de serpiente se contraen en una mueca de desprecio al pronunciar la palabra y después bufa- Un fallo en el sistema.

Su mirada regresa de mi rostro a la pantalla proyectiva que muestra ahora, imágenes aleatorias de las distintas cámaras ubicadas en los distritos. Un Sinsajo, el mismo que el de la insignia de Everdeen, está pintado sobre una camiseta blanca, mugrienta y raída que es sostenida encima de la cabeza de un hombre de edad media, quien se presume es el alborotador principal.

Los cuerpos inertes de los agentes de paz, se encuentran enfilados en el suelo, con el pecho descubierto y una letra pintada en sangre sobre su pecho formando la frase:

"_La suerte NUNCA está de nuestro lado"_

En el Distrito Once, la frase aparece pintada en los muros de contención, en las calles y en los tanques de almacenamiento.

-Debes hacer algo para contenerla o tendré que matarla. Por culpa de ella, los distritos se creen invencibles. Poderosos, y no puedo permitirme eso. Ella y toda su especie debes ser exterminada. Encuentra la forma de deshacerte de ellos. No me importa lo que hagas. Mátala. Mátalos.

**V**

-Es lo que los Vigilantes llamamos, un giro en los acontecimientos.

La tarjeta blanca descansa sobre la bandeja de oro bruñido, frente a él. Su mano enguantada la toma con delicadeza y la lee cuidadosamente.

Soy capaz de ver como la idea recorre sus venas, cargadas de veneno y se asienta en su cerebro.

-Con ella dentro, los distritos verán quien es realmente es, matando para sobrevivir, haciendo lo que el Capitolio dicta, entre más se ensucie las manos, menos levantamientos habrá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres niveles por debajo del Centro de Tributos, se encuentra el lugar con la mayor seguridad posible.

Después de tres análisis de retinas, dos de huellas dactilares y cinco pruebas de ADN, introduzco la llave electrónica que se me ha entregado, en la ranura de la puerta, y esta se torna verde, al comprobar la originalidad del artefacto.

Las pesadas puertas se abren y después de un último examen de retina, desciendo la empinada colina hasta el centro de la sala.

Frente a mi hay una inmensa vitrina de cristal blindado, rodeado de rayos laser sensibles al movimiento.

Escaneo mi pulgar en la pantalla, deslizo el dedo y tecleo la clave de desactivación. La compuerta se abre y saco la pequeña caja de madera de caoba de la vitrina.

La tomo con delicadeza y la coloco en la mesa de metal que se encuentra ubicada en el lateral derecho de la sala.

Tomo con los dedos índice y pulgar la tarjeta con el número 75 impreso en tinta y lo dejo a un lado.

Saco del interior de mi bolsillo la tarjeta que le presente al Presidente hace algunas horas y la introduzco en el lugar de la anterior.

Guardo la tarjeta original en mi bolsillo, regreso la caja a su lugar y cierro la vitrina.

**VI**

-Ceasar Flickerman, cámara uno, en vivo.

Doy la señal manual a los técnicos detrás de mí, e inmediatamente, la estridente risa del presentador llena la habitación. Habla con la exaltada multitud unos momentos, presenta al estilista estrella, Cinna, hablan de las eliminatorias para elegir los vestidos finales y después giran a la pantalla detrás de ellos

-Muy bien, Listos, primera imagen… la imagen se proyecta en la enorme pantalla música… muy bien- La gente grita de emoción con sus favoritos y abuchean los que no les gustan.

Después de ver todas las fotografías de Katniss Everdeen con sus vestidos, Ceasar exalta a los interesados en dejar sus votos por su favorito y después despide a Cinna que sale con parsimonia del escenario

-Señor Presidente, estará en vivo en cuarenta segundos- digo por el auricular conectado a mi oreja izquierda.

-¡No se despeguen de sus televisores, amigos, nuestro Presidente nos tiene un importante mensaje hoy! Recordemos que este año celebramos la Septuagésima Quinta edición de los Juegos del Hambre, por lo que ha llegado el momento del ¡Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco! -Grita con verdadero entusiasmo y luego rie escandalosamente.

-Señor Presidente, está en vivo. -Coriolanus Snow camina con paso firme y autoritario desde su Trono hasta el podio de piedras y oro, en el centro del Circulo de la Ciudad. El himno es interpretado por una docena de hombres en trajes rojo sangre con sendas trompetas de oro.

-Guerra, terrible guerra, viudas y huérfanos, esta fue la sublevación que conmociono a nuestra tierra, trece distritos se rebelaron contra el país que los amo, los protegió y los alimentaba, hermanos contra hermanos, hasta no quedar nada. Y luego llego la paz. Tan perseguida, tan añorada, un pueblo resurgió de entre las cenizas y dio comienzo a una nueva era. Pero la libertad tiene un precio. Derrotados los rebeldes, juramos no volver a vivir esta traición. Y se decretó que cada año, cada distrito entregaría a un hombre y una mujer valiente para luchar a muerte en una Arena pública, en un espectáculo de honor, valentía y sacrificio. Y cada veinticinco años, se celebrarían un Vasallaje en memoria de todos aquellos nuestros hermanos muertos.

En el vigésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por su decisión de iniciar la violencia, cada distrito fue obligado a celebrar unas elecciones y votar a los tributos que lo representarían.

En el quincuagésimo aniversario, como recordatorio de que dos rebeldes murieron por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, se le requirió a cada distrito que enviara el doble de tributos.

El pequeño niño que está encargado de hacerle llegar la caja de madera al presidente se adelanta tres pasos de su posición, quedando del lado izquierdo del Presidente, abre la caja mientras la levanta hacia la mano extendida de Snow, y este toma la tarjeta con el 75 con su mano enguantada en blanco.

-En este, el septuagésimo quinto aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, como recordatorio a los rebeldes, de que incluso lo más fuertes, no son rival alguno para el poder del Capitolio, este año, los distritos mandaran sus tributos de su existente colección de Vencedores- hace una pausa dramática en la que se pueden escuchar las exclamaciones de dolor e inconformidad de la audiencia, ya que para los capitolinos, un vencedor es lo equivalente a una estrella televisiva. Snow reanuda su discurso. -Los Vencedores se presentaran el día de la Cosecha bajo el protocolo inicial, sin importar su salud, estado social, edad o situación.

La audiencia está dividida entre la expectación y el dolor de perder a sus vencedores. Al ser los primeros juegos en reunir veinticuatro de los vencedores, asesinos y estrellas profesionales, las expectativas están por lo cielos en estos momentos, el rating de la lectura de tarjeta ha llegado a niveles críticos.

El himno suena nuevamente desde las trompetas, Snow regresa a su trono, la multitud se disipa y las cámaras se apagan.

**VII**

Fulvia entra, montada sobre sus enormes zapatos de tacón de cristal, la esponjada falda de plumas verde bosque parece bailar con cada paso que da.

Detrás de ella, se encuentra una mujer. Alta, delgada, facciones finas y perfectas, piel de porcelana, cabello rubio hasta la cadera en perfectos rizos. La mitad izquierda de su cabeza rapada hasta la inexistencia. La decoran unas ramas entrelazadas verdes con flores salpicadas de muchos colores, bajan por su cuello y su brazo acabando en un anillo alrededor de su dedo medio.

-Cressida Upton- la presenta Fulvia, la mujer, Cressida, se acerca, inclina levemente la cabeza y tiende su mano tatuada.

-Un placer conocerle, Cressida, Plutarch Heavensbee, Vigilante en Jefe.

-Sé quién es. Mucha gente habla de su ascenso y esta expectante sobre lo que será su Arena.-No puedo detener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se desliza por mi boca.

-Fulvia, manda un avox con dos copas y una botella de esa deliciosa bebida de moras, por favor.

-Por supuesto que si - Sale danzando sobre sus mortales tacones y cierra la puerta tras su espalda.

Tome asiento, Señorita Upton-

-Cressida, por favor. - Ella sonríe elegantemente y toma asiento en el sofá purpura de terciopelo que está a si derecha. Tomo asiento junto a ella y sonrió casual.

-También he escuchado mucho de usted, Cressida, un gran trabajo con esos montajes, magistral. Y las finales olímpicas, maravillosos.

-Muchas gracias- sonríen escuetamente, entonces compone su espalda, hasta erguirla totalmente y adopta una pose profesional. - ¿Así que… un Vasallaje con Vencedores?

-Bueno, las reglas son las reglas ¿no?

-Por su puesto, las reglas. Mira Plutarch, necesito algo más que montajes deportivos, o finales olímpicas, así que... Cuando necesites un director de cámaras, cuando necesites transmitir y llegar a la audiencia… con pájaros cantores e incendios… simplemente búscame. -El tono de voz que usa es sumamente profesional, y no sabrías que está hablando de símbolos políticos y rebeliones, de no ser por la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, la misma chispa que encuentras en los ojos de los habitantes del Ocho, o del Tres.

Sonrió escuetamente y le tiendo mi mano, ella no duda en tomarla y sonríe

-Cuenta con ello.- Entonces se pone en pie, inclina la cabeza y desaparece por la puerta de roble tallado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el centro del Capitolio, rodeado por las avenidas más concurridas, se encuentra el centro de Tributos, doce plantas, doce distritos, dos plantas subterráneas para el gimnasio, y una morgue, un kilómetro por debajo del gimnasio.

A siete cuadras, un edificio igual está establecido, exclusivamente para los estilistas de los tributos. Estos se hospedan durante los juegos y desde dos semanas antes de las Cosecha. Y una semana más después de la Coronación.

Allí me dirijo ahora. Atravesando las calles repletas de bulliciosa gente, banderas rojo sangre con el sello del Capitolio, o el rostro de serpiente de Snow.

El auto se estaciona con delicadez en la puerta de cristal blindado del edificio, me deslizo por las lujosas baldosas, blancas e impolutas. Llego al elevador y presiono el número doce.

No es necesario llamar a la puerta, una chica avox, de pelo azul eléctrico y tez inhumanamente blanca, me recibe. Me hace un ademan de para seguirla, después de la reverencia de rigor, y llegamos a un amplio y luminosos salón, con muebles en tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos. Amplias ventanas están decoradas con unas vaporosas cortinas blancas, que al agitarse con la leve brisa que atraviesa la estancia despiden un leve fulgor rojo.

Todo en el lugar tiene el mismo tema.

Llamas, fuego.

Giro sobre la moqueta blanca, y veo a la persona que espero, bajar las escaleras que conduce a la media planta donde están los dormitorios.

Cinna, con su impoluto e informal estilo, me mira desde la mitad de las escaleras, sus cálidos y calculadores ojos, evaluando cada uno de mis movimientos, como un cazador que evalúa su presa. Baja el resto de las escales con paso firme y elegante y camina dentro del salón hasta detenerse a escasos cinco pasos de mí.

-Una intrigante visita, Plutarch Heavensbee, Vigilante en Jefe, en el edificio de estilistas… ¿A que debemos su honorable visita?

Puedo sentir la amargura, el odio, y la repulsión deslizarse en sus palabras, por sus dientes y a través de la sonrisa amable.

-El Señor Presidente me ha enviado con un mensaje para ambos, su compañera y usted -Sonrió del mismo modo. Su espalda se ha tensado visiblemente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a la defensiva. Pero no deja de sonreír.

-La Señorita Portia, no se encuentra en estos momentos, ha salido a por algunos materiales para completar el vestuario de los tributos de este año. Pero me encargaré de hacerle llegar el mensaje de nuestro Señor Presidente.

-El Presidente desea, expresamente, que sus tributos de este año, dado la desagradable noticia que nos hemos llevado, porten sus vestuarios nupciales, en la víspera del lanzamiento.

La noticia cala lentamente en su cerebro y su semblante toma un aspecto más serio.

-¿En las entrevistas con Ceasar Flickerman?

Asiento con la cabeza levemente.

-Efectivamente, solo deben preocuparse por el vestuario de presentación, la entrevista debe ser inolvidable, quien sabe cuándo los volveremos a ver… Así que Cinna, espero ver algo espectacular.

**VII**

Todas las piezas están dispuestas en el tablero. Es hora de empezar los movimientos.

Los tributos han llegado, el desfile se ha realizado, la gente loca por la atención de sus favoritos, llantos por la suerte de muchos. Y el día más esperado ha llegado, la despedida para el Capitolio, expectación en los distritos.

Las luces se enciendes y Ceasar en su horripilante traje azul y sus facciones pintadas en color lavanda da el discurso de bienvenida, y los vencedores avanzan en su camino a la fila de sofás individuales en la parta alta del escenario.

Cashmere es la primera en pasar. Suelta un montón de lágrimas poco creíbles y balbucea sobre lo mucho que se ha encariñado con los capitolinos. Después le sigue su hermano, Gloss, quien no se cansa de decir lo amble que han sido para con ellos, que son su familia, Brutos y Enobaria, no expresan sentimiento alguno, Beetee y Wiress, a su estilo, insinúan la posible ilegalidad del Vasallaje, Finnick , rompiendo corazones, recita un poema de su autoría para su amor verdadero, Johanna llega y se lanza directamente a preguntar si hay alguna opción alternativa, después, Seeder, en su inaudible tono de voz, cuenta como, para su distrito Snow es tan obnubilado por los habitantes que piensan, que con su poder él podría hacer lo necesario para revocar los Juegos, pero es Chaff, con su simpática voz que prende la mecha que necesitábamos:

-Bueno, que puedo decirte, Ceasar, si todos estuviéramos en los cierto y las anteriores especulaciones fueran ciertas, supongo que el Presidente, con todo aquel glorioso y profundo amor que dice profesar por su pueblo, podría mandarnos a casa y hacer de esto una fiesta para el Capitolio, pero también supongo, que debemos de ser tan interesantes como una piedra en mitad del camino.

El golpe es fuerte y directo a la yugular, pero la gente se ríe tanto que bien pudo haber sido la mención de algún incidente de borrachos.

Y les llega el turno a los detonadores estrella. Katniss entra con su precioso vestido de novia, una sonrosa amable falsamente pintada en el rostro. Habla de la lastima de hubiera significado que el pueblo no la viera en su vestido, de lo desagradable que le parece que no asistiesen a su boda. El público se enloquece con sus emotivas palabras, algunos desmayándose y otros tanto susurrándose que deberían parar los Juegos.

Entonces ella hace el movi miento. Se adelanta un paso y empieza a girar. El público contiene el aliento, el fuego se expande por el esponjado vestido y va dejando una mancha negra, consumiéndose. Ella detiene los giros y mira sorprendida hacia abajo. La superficie ha dejado de ser blanca, para convertirse en un recubierto de plumas negras, alza las manos por encima de su cabeza y las alas aparecen.

Es el Sinsajo, Cinna la ha convertido en uno.

La comprensión atraviesa el rostro de Ceasar cuando pregunta que especie de pájaro representa y ella responde:

-Soy un Sinsajo… como mi insignia -entonces el recupera su máscara y pide a Cinna que se levante para recibir las ovaciones por su trabajo. Marcando una diana perfecta y enorme sobre su frente.

Para cuando Peeta Mellark es presentado, la multitud es una bestia en pleno despertar. La verdadera bomba explota cuando Peeta inclina la cabeza sorbe por la nariz y dice:

-En realidad, estamos casados, en secreto, hemos tenido más suerte que los demás, y no me arrepentiría de nada, de no… de no ser… de no ser por él bebe.

La multitud explota y es difícil para el profesional de Ceasar acallarla. Gritos de _"¡van a tener un bebe!" "¡que se suspendan los juegos_!" inundan el aire.

El aparato encriptado que llevo en mi mano, parpadea en rojo cada vez que el furor de los distritos incrementa. En este momento, el rojo es casi un débil naranja.

Pero cuando Mellark llega a la formación y se extiende una cadena humana entre los vencedores. Mirando al frente con las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza. Katniss mostrando sus alas de Sinsajo, el aparato parpadea furiosamente en un profundo y brillante rojo sangre.

-Sácalos del aire inmediatamente- la voz cargada de odio del Presidente atraviesa el intercomunicador sacándome de mi estupor.

-Apaguen las luces, cierren micrófonos, cámaras fuera ¡AHORA!- doy la orden a los técnicos a mis espaldas.

**VIII**

El Presidente se encuentra frente a mí, en mi oficina en la sala de control, dando vueltas de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, a su espalda la pantalla proyecta la fila de mano entrelazadas de los vencedores, a su derecha una más pequeña, expone a Katniss Eveerden en su vestido de Sinsajo, y las demás, aún más pequeñas las reacciones de los distritos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo al aire?- Pregunta con genuina preocupación

-Por lo menos un minuto, el desfase se prolongó demasiado, la ola expansiva empezó desde la declaración del tributo del 12

-¿Cuántos lo vieron?

-Más del 70% de la población de Panem. -El bufa, un gesto muy poco visto en un presidente.

-Tomarse de las manos… Es… inaceptable… los quiero muertos… a Todos, no quiero a nadie vivo de regreso, a nadie.

-Paciencia, en pocos minutos será llevado a cabo el lanzamiento, y cuando ese gong suene, todo su esfuerzo en los levantamientos habrá sido en vano. Nadie quiere a un asesino como líder de su revolución.

-¿Y ella? ¿Su idea de ser el sinsajo?

-Cuando este dentro, tendrá que matar para vivir, ella sola se desacreditara, cuan más sucias tenga las manos, cuantos más aliados traicione, más expuesta estará. Dejemos que el Sinsajo se divierta.

-Señor Heavensbee, todo los tributos están ya en la zona de lanzamiento- anuncia Miltrex

-Si me disculpa.- Me pongo de pie, asiento y salgo al palco de técnicos. En el centro asiento hacia ellos Empecemos.

**IV**

_¡Vamos chico no te mueras! _

Es lo único que puedo pensar al ver a Peeta Mellark volar por los aires, pendiente abajo, después de chocar con el campo de fuerza.

-Cámara 52, dame un acercamiento.- La cámara se acerca, dándome un primer plano de la situación. Han pasado cinco minutos.

-Miltrex, prepara el cañón. Lavie, mantén el aerodeslizador cerca.

Entonces, Finnick Odair, da un golpe más al pecho del chico, y este abre los ajos.

_¡Gracias Finnick!_

-Aborten los preparativos.

-Cámara 238, toma de la cornucopia.

La cámara muestra un plano general de la Cornucopia, Los Profesionales, han llegado y se han armado hasta los dientes mientras esperan a que los demás llegan, ya se ha levantado el cuerpo del tributo del Cinco y esta camino a la morgue.

El primero en llegar es Beetee, seguido de su compañera, detrás le sigue Johanna y Blight. Beete recibe una puñalada en la espalda cuando intenta tomar el cable que le he concedido. Johanna reacciona rápido, toma una lanza y la tira en dirección al pie derecho de Gloss, toma un hacha igual que su compañero y los cuatro regresan al agua.

Del otro lado, el morphling del seis ha caído en manos de Enobaria y su espada atravesando su corazón.

En el sector cinco de la arena Chasmere espera en la orilla a Woof que no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. En cuanto este asoma la cabeza por el borde del camino, ella clava un cuchillo largo en su cuello. Seeder que iba tras el morpling recibe una lanza directo al pecho de manos de Brutus. Enobaria lanza un cuchillo a la cabeza de Cecelia en la sección de las nueve. En la sección de las seis, los del dos acaban con el hombre del Nueve y la mujer del Diez. Y en la boca del cuerno, Gloss remata a la mujer del nueve. Muy pocos se van sin pelea.

El último cañón suena y han pasado unas dos horas desde el Gong.

-Que recojan los cuerpos.

Me dirijo al enorme mapa de la Arena. La alianza de Katniss sigue caminando por el contorno. El Tres y el Siete están subiendo la pendiente del sector de la una. Ninguno de los dos ha encontrado agua, y claro que no la encontraran. No si no saben dónde buscarla.

La alerta de la pantalla de llamada capta mi atención. Hay un número doce pintado de negro, presiono el botón verde, la pantalla solo muestra la imagen, y el precio del regalo que se le enviara a los tributos, hay también un recuadro en el que se puede escribir una pequeña nota u advertencia y un botón azul para dar la autorización. La pantalla muestra un artefacto metálico con una punta cilíndrica y del otro lado un labio en forma de grifo. El nombre dice _"espile_". Pulso el botón azul.

Los primeros dos días pasan sin muchos eventos sangrientos. El reloj entro en funcionamiento la noche del primer día, llevándose a Mags ese mismo día.

La alianza 12-4 se estableció a eso de las tres de la madrugada en la playa del sector de los monos, después del ataque de los mismos. La morphling del seis cayó ese día también. A la mañana siguiente el aviso de una crema cicatrizante alumbro la pantalla y lo autorice.

Cuando el día tres, la pantalla se alumbra, esta vez con la petición de Marisse, la actual mentora del 4, uno hogaza de pan del distrito, supe que el momento se acercaba.

El cuarto día, la alianza 12-4 se encontró con la alianza 3-7 en el sector de las dos. Había sufrido una baja. Blight había chocado con el campo de fuerza ciego por la lluvia de sangre. Se establecieron de nuevo en la playa del sector de las tres a las 4.

Beetee enfoca y desenfoca sus ojos en el carrete de cable que saco el primer día. Lo limpia y lo vuelve a limpiar. Ese día Katniss descubre el reloj. Les cuenta los demás y se dirigen a la cornucopia sin saber que los profesionales les acechan.

Toman su camino y se arman hasta los dientes dejando a Wiress como su canario. Tres minutos después, su canario deja de cantar. Caen los hermanos del Uno.

-Vamos a girar Niame -la isla se mueve, gira y gira. Se tambalean, caen al agua. El movimiento cesa.- Véamos como se orientan ahora.

Se mueven dando tropezones hasta el sector de las cuatro. El ataque empieza dos minutos después. Finnick y Katniss son los afectados.

Y entonces llega.

Una autorización. La pantalla se ilumina y lo veo. Dos docenas de pan del Distrito Tres.

Ha llegado la hora.

**V**

3.24. Código 47123

Eso es lo único que reza el mensaje.

Tomo el receptor y presiono el botón amarillo, este se torna verde cuando el mensaje es entregado. Esta listo.

Observo como suben la colina, jadeando, sedientos y cansados.

Ya casi termina.

Beetee se mueve justo bajo el margen que le ha indicado Everdeen, trazando un patrón.

Son cerca de las diez de la mañana dentro del reloj, cuando Everdeen y Mason bajan la pendiente con el cable en las manos. Cerca de diez kilómetros colina abajo el cable se tensa, se afloja y envuelve a Doce desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo. Brutus y Enobaria han saboteado el plan.

Es un fallo. Maldición. Tenemos un soplón. Presiono el botón rojo incandescente en el artefacto en mi bolsillo. Una vibración me confirma el hecho.

Amenaza. Miro a Miltrex, Niame, y Lavie, asiento en su dirección. Salgo con paso lento y perezoso de la sala de control. Camino por los pasillos blancos repletos de agentes de la paz, tensos y con sus armas cargadas.

-Esta puerta está fuera de servicio señor dice cuando llego a la salida del último piso.

-No pasa nada, solo quiero fumarme un puro, aquí adentro no está permitido.- Es joven, y fácil de persuadir, frunce el ceño y luego se mueve del lugar. Allí, en los cielos, el aerodeslizador del trece se materializa.

Me aferro a la escalerilla. Dentro, Fulvia me espera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Haymitch está desesperado.

-Saquemos a nuestro pajarito.

La nave cuenta con una pequeña sala de control desde donde observamos a Katniss Everdeen dar tumbos por la Arena en busca de su compañero. Ella llega al árbol cuando se encuentra con Finnick.

-_Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo_- le suelta el Cuatro, entonces ella mira a su alrededor, el cuchillo de Beete enrollado al cable y unido al árbol, Beetee tirado inmóvil en el suelo, la tormenta, el campo de fuerza.

Y entonces, se olvida de todo. Toma la flecha que dirigía a Finnick y la envuelve al cable. Tres segundos después, el primer rayo estalla, la flecha se ensarta en el domo, y todo explota.

**VI**

Sobrevolamos la arena, las llamas pintan todo de naranja y amarillo.

La garra baja y Beete entra.

Una vez más. Finnick

Y otro más. Katniss

-Cierren las compuertas, salgamos de aquí- le digo por el radio al hombre que pilotea. Es alto y moreno, el cabello rapado al ras, su uniforme negro de comandante. Boggs creo que le llamo Coin.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Falta el chico, y Mason, aun podemos sacarlos -Haymitch casi grita

-No podemos- le espeta Fulvia, casi con furia- No han conseguido deshacerse del rastreador, es peligroso

-¡Me importa un carajo!, debemos sacar al Chico, ¡ella no podrá hacerlo sin él!, lo has visto, ese era el maldito plan Heavensbee, ¡sin él no lo lograra!

-¡Caeremos si volvemos a entrar ahí! O nos atraparan, Snow ya debió haberse dado cuenta, ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! -Como para reforzar mi punto, la nave se inunda con una sirena y luces rojas se encienden

-Hay otra nave en el radar -anuncia Boggs- debemos salir de aquí. ¡AHORA!.

Haymitch cae de rodillas por la impotencia. Entonces la nave toma altura y luego velocidad. Los altos y luminosos rascacielos del capitolio, no son más que pequeñas lucecitas en la distancia y pronto son reemplazadas por amplios bosques verdes.

**VII**

Razones. Son muchas.

Y puedo decir cada una de las que nos trajeron aquí.

Una flecha volando.

Un puñado de bayas.

Un acto de piedad.

Una frase dicha a medias.

Un sacrificio.

Miedo, venganza, furia, esperanza, desesperación, odio, ego.

Razones y más razones.

Y, aquí, en mitad del país, a bordo de un aerodeslizador robado, lleno de capitolinos y vencedores traidores, soy consciente de todas y cada una de mis razones.

Razones que me conducen al más incierto de los destinos.

¿Moriré? ¿Llegare a ver el nuevo mundo? No lo sé.

Lo único que sé, es que la libertad está más cerca. He dispuesto las piezas con maestría.

Y es hora de empezar a jugar.

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno…. ¡HE TERMINADO!<em>

_Estoy completamente orgullosa de este trabajo._

_Fue algo aterrador al principio, porque fue difícil meterse bajo la piel de un personaje tan…. Especial, como lo es Plutarch._

_Debo aceptar que ayudo mucho el ver la actuación del gran señor Phillip Hoffman, que en paz descanse._

_Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo._

_Eleanar, cariño, gracias por confiarme tu reto. Ha sido una experiencia agradable, más que agradable, pensar como un vigilante._

_Realmente espero que este Fic, les haga sentir las mismas emociones que me hizo sentir a mí._

_Realmente no sé qué más decir, así que, gracias a todos por leer._

_Ah, sí, las aclaraciones:_

_En mi cabeza, desde que leí los libros, Plutarch siempre ha estado en contacto con el trece, siempre vigilando bajo tierra, todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Katniss. Así que eso, es lo primero que vemos. Al igual que la poco disposición de Coin por escoger a Katniss._

_También me tome la libertad, de establecer algún sistema secreto de comunicación entre el Trece y Plutarch, algo así como códigos numéricos y de colores._

_Algo que debo agregar es que el código 47123, no es más que la sucesión numérica de los tributos que estaban dentro del plan original, Johanna, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta y Beetee; creí que sería bastante original ponerlo de esta forma, ya que si no estás prestando mucha atención podría pasar desapercibido, (creo, porque no soy así que digamos una eminencia en las matemáticas, por eso estudio Psicología)._

_También me di la oportunidad de explorar mi lado inventor con todos esos aparatos intercomunícatelos._

_Algo mas, Miltrex, Lavie y Niame, son absolutamente, de mi invención, no pertenecen a la saga, solo a este pequeño y utópico mundo que me he permitido crear._

_El edificio de estilistas no sé si realmente exista, pero me gustaría creer que sería justo de la forma en que lo describí._

_Ahora sí, eso es todo, lo que gusten dejar en el cuadradito de abajo._

_En total son 16 páginas de Word ¡16! Y casi 6,000 palabras ¡6,000!_

_Estoy fuera._

**_Imagine._**


End file.
